


【虫铁】Stay with you

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake





	【虫铁】Stay with you

有能力AU｜私设注意

奶切狼，养父子梗，小心避雷

是一个关于治愈、陪伴与救赎的故事。

1w+字一发完，ooc预警。

 

“我很抱歉，Peter……我亏欠了你太多。”

“不，Tony，你没有过错，如果不是你，我在十岁那年就已经死了。”

 

Peter Parker的养父，是闻名世界的亿万富翁、前·纽约的花花公子、前·武器生产商、天才科学家和慈善家、初代复仇者之一、钢铁侠Tony Stark。

Peter十岁的时候，在STARK EXPO上失去了父母。

但他还是很喜欢钢铁侠。

 

 

【When I was ten】

在黑暗中侧躺着的Peter仍抱紧了一只Iron Man毛绒玩具，红色睡帽的毛球耷拉下来，挡在他的双眼之间，他小心翼翼地伸出食指去弹那个毛球，使它晃荡起来。那是他最喜欢的睡帽，Tony在去年圣诞节给他买的。

他实在是睡不着，恍惚间望见落地窗外有一道光芒一闪而过，他从小床上一跃而起：

“流星！是流星！”

他半跪在在窗台上扒着玻璃，像一只小蜘蛛那样，眼睛瞪得大大的。

Mrs.Potts对他说，Tony很忙，不能总是被他依赖着，独立自信的乖孩子才能够幸运。

所以这个独立自信的乖孩子在今夜就得到了一份幸运，另一道流星在夜空中划了过去，Peter连忙将双拳握紧，并拢在胸前，心里真诚地许愿：

“我希望，Tony可以多点陪伴我，”Peter想了想，说，“在不打扰他工作的情况下。”

大厅里突然一阵嘈杂。Peter揉揉眼睛，不知道是发生什么事了？他走到门边，偷偷地打开一条缝，连脑袋都不敢全露出来。

Mrs.Potts说小孩子就是要早点睡觉，超过十点钟睡觉的就是坏孩子——说这句话的时候她看的并不是自己，Tony则识趣地没有发言，默默地喝着他的高浓度咖啡，还很心机地用那个超大号马克杯挡住了脸。

“Tony? ”

坐在床边捂着脑袋的Tony抬起头，他的穿着小草莓印花连体睡衣、戴着圣诞睡帽的养子站在主卧门口，手上还抱着自己的毛绒玩具。

“她走了？”

Peter好奇地问：“谁？”

“没什么。”Tony摇摇头，“你怎么还不睡？”

“你不是也还没有睡吗？”

Tony失笑：“大人的作息还轮得到十岁的你来管么？Mr.Parker？”

“Mrs.Potts说熬夜的就是坏孩子，而你对她来说就是孩子，”Peter歪了歪脑袋，“总是不肯好好工作也不肯好好休息的坏孩子。”

“好吧，坏孩子就坏孩子，”Tony连精神都放松下来，“那么好孩子来坏孩子的房间是想要干什么？”

“刚才这里很吵，我不知道是怎么回事，就出来看看。”还没等Tony解释，他补充道，“我没有熬夜喔！要跟Mrs.Potts说我没有熬夜！”

谁管那个。Tony呼了一口气，“Peter，你过来。”

于是那孩子向着大床迈开步子，小短腿藏在睡衣下一晃一晃的，走动时隐隐显出一点轮廓来，一副憨憨的样子，真实可爱又治愈。那身草莓印花的连体睡衣是Pepper挑的，虽然他不能理解童装的审美，但他觉得穿在Peter身上还是很可爱的。

果然什么都看脸，Tony骄傲地想，真不愧是我，连养子都是出色的。

男孩乖巧地爬上来，凑到Tony身边。

Tony一把揉乱Peter的小卷毛——他早就想这么干了——“今晚陪Daddy睡，怎么样？”

Peter愣了一下。

感谢流星！

Mrs.Potts说得没错，他以后也一定要继续做一个乖孩子！

而Tony也不知道自己为什么要这么问，Peter跟在他身边小半年了，从来都没跟自己有过这么亲密的接触。会不会惊吓到他呢？

但被窝里有个温热的躯体会让他感到安心，跟任何旖旎的想象都无关，在这些漫长的黑夜里，在这些使他被迫惊醒且喘不过气来的噩梦里，他只希望有个人可以陪在他身边，什么都不做。

Peter的回答简单直白：“好啊。”

这么顺利？Tony眯着眼扫了他养子好几下：“……Friday，关灯。”

他们两个第一次躺在同一张大床上。Tony向来不喜欢跟别人有肢体接触，但Peter不是别人，是他的孩子，天真单纯，身上还有淡淡的奶味——

“你几岁了？你不是十岁么？还没断奶么？”Tony瞪着眼，而Peter只是打了个哈欠，小声地说：“牛奶助眠，明晚开始我会帮你也准备一杯的。”

“看来我们之间的沟通确实不够多，你甚至不知道我，”Tony翻了个白眼，“Wine only. ”

“酒好喝吗？”

“不。”

“那你为什么要喝？”Tony总是很喜欢喝酒的样子，他一做噩梦就会喝，Peter觉得那股酒味真的很刺鼻。

“为了睡觉啊，”男人将双手撑在脑后，望着天花板，“喝点酒我才睡得着。”

Peter皱了皱眉，伸出五指在对方面前晃晃：“我知道酒精不是什么好东西，你以后不要喝。”

“不仅是作息，现在连酒都要管了？真有你的，Mr.Parker，”Tony无奈地笑笑，“虽然我一直崇尚爱因斯坦的生活方式——你看看他一年才睡多久？再看看他的成就？但有时候我是真的觉得很累，想好好地睡一觉。但你也知道，Daddy……身体不好，经常睡不着，酒精是我的救赎。”

Peter对他养父的经历也略知一二，他什么都没问，只是说：“那以后，让我成为你的救赎，好不好？”

“你知道救赎是什么意思么，就说要成为我的……”Tony转过脸去，却没想到Peter坐了起来，一本正经地看向他，明亮的大眼睛只望着他，他一时什么话都说不出来了。

“你试一试呀，Tony，”Peter举起手中的Iron Man玩具，“我本来也有睡不着的毛病，每个晚上Iron Man都陪我一起睡，我就会睡得很好，因为我一点都不孤单；你说你总是睡不着，以后我陪你一起睡，这样你就不孤单啦。”

“……”

“我可以陪Iron Man一起入睡啦！”为了不让他拒绝，Peter几乎欢呼起来，但他意识到现在已经是深夜了，便捂住了嘴巴，连珍爱的毛绒玩具都掉在了枕头上。

他的兴奋是即使捂住了嘴巴也会从眼睛里跑出来的，而那双眼睛正盯着Tony看。

“行了行了，知道你很爱钢铁侠了，快点躺下来睡觉。”Tony都被他的快乐感染到了，忍不住微笑起来，“再不睡觉就跟Pepper说你熬夜。”

“我不止爱钢铁侠喔，”Peter最后说，“我爱的是你，Tony。”

 

听着身边那孩子浅淡的呼吸声，Tony难得地有了些久违的睡意。

“什么爱我啊……”

他侧过身，将那副带有牛奶香味的温热躯体抱在怀里，Peter好像感受到什么似的，却没有流露出一点不满来，脑袋在他胸口蹭了好几下，找到喜欢的位置之后继续睡了。

“还抓着玩具呢？——明明都躺在真正的Iron Man身边了。”Tony将那毛绒玩具从他养子的手里抽出来，两人的身体接触得更为紧密。他本想把它随手丢到地上，想起那孩子是如何宝贝它，每晚都抱着入睡……唉，放到枕边明天再让Peter拿走好了。

很多人爱他，或者说，很多人都曾说过爱他。

他也觉得自己是个万人迷，很多人都爱他，那是理所应当的。

但到头来他身边还不是只剩下Peter。

那些女伴，无论先前说得多么天花乱坠，什么爱他爱得不能自拔，在他心理障碍的疾病发作并从噩梦中惊醒的时候，都会不满。有的会故作大方地说，没关系，Tony，这不是你的错，然后坚持躺到第二天，离开这里之后便不再跟他联系；暴躁一点的，会当场跟他翻脸抱怨，掉头就走。

今晚的就是其中一个。

不过她没拿起床头柜上的水杯朝他就泼，算是很有教养了。谁能忍受半夜被惊醒、一睁开眼睛就看到自己的临时伴侣用掌心炮对着自己的脑袋呢？

Peter还是个孩子，像一张白纸，上面干干净净，不曾填写过什么脏乱的黑字，当然也不曾涂画过愚蠢卑劣的谎言。

Tony向来不是什么客套的人，既然Peter说爱他，那么这份纯真的爱他就先收下了。

反正他早就习惯了孤独，更没指望过这一生还有人能够爱他很久很久；Peter要拿回去的时候，跟自己说一声便是了。

Tony Stark从不拖泥带水。

怀抱着一份爱，他也终于迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

 

“Tony，该睡觉了。”

身着小奶牛印花连体睡衣的小男孩抱着他养父的大腿不肯撒手，脑袋在对方的腰侧蹭来蹭去。

“……停！”Tony放下钳子将Peter抱起来坐到他的工作桌上，“现在才几点？Daddy这里刚刚有了进展，不能睡。”

Peter不说话，撅着嘴，盯着他瞧。

……

Tony觉得不能太宠他，自己都三十多了，怎么能被一个十岁的孩子吃住呢？

“……没有你我睡不着。”Peter突然小声地说。

你不是正抱着你的Iron Man玩具吗！

“明明我拥有真正的Iron Man，为什么我只能跟玩具一起入睡呢？”

……

被他用力遗忘的记忆仍旧鲜活，从儿时到如今的那些他辗转反侧的孤寂黑夜，无论是什么节日都很难聚齐一家人的晚餐，即使知道自己浪荡荒唐也没时间多指责他两句的忙碌父亲，很多很多句让他后悔的没有说出口的“我爱你”。

如果可以重来，就好了。

“还你拥有Iron Man呢，Iron Man是他自己的，是全世界的。”Tony伸出食指在孩子的鼻梁上刮了一下，Peter·话不在多有用就行·Parker朝他吐了一下舌头。

吃住就吃住吧，能被这么乖的养子吃住，是他的幸运。

“行了行了，”Tony单手把Peter抱起来，“Iron Man决定实现你的愿望。”

时光不会逆流，他不能弥补他自己，但他可以给Peter他能给的所有。

“好孩子快给我睡觉，十分钟之内睡不着我就把你的玩具全卖了。”

 

但他的心理障碍并不因为有个孩子睡在他身旁就放过他。简陋的山洞，漆黑的枪口，一小股一小股的鲜血，那句“Do not waste your life”。

“No! ”

他从床上坐起来，用力地喘气。

“Tony? ”Peter揉揉眼睛，“Are you okay? ”

他的养父双目无神，额头上全是冷汗，浑身都在颤抖。

“Tony? ”

Peter掀开被子，爬到Tony面前，隔着柔软的被子跪坐在他/胯/间，扶起他的脸颊。

“Hey, hey, it’s me, ”Peter抱着对方的脖颈，“我是Peter，我在这里，你也在这里。”

“……”

他忍不住亲亲男人的侧脸：“Can you feel me? I am Peter. ”

“……”

Mrs.Potts在他搬进这栋别墅的第一天就对他说，Tony有严重的创伤后应激障碍，随时都可能会发作。如果可以的话，她希望他可以陪伴在Tony身边，让Tony知道他自己现在很安全。

也许给Tony一杯热牛奶会有用？男孩跪直身子，准备下床到厨房去。

却在翻身之后落进一个温暖坚实的怀抱里。

他的脊背紧贴着Tony的胸膛，那人的声音从身后传来，有点闷闷的：

“不要走。”

 

 

“什么？”Tony头疼地拿着回执，又饮了一口咖啡，“所以Peter不能正式地成为我的养子？”

Pepper叹了口气：“你是未婚人士，收养申请批不下来很正常。别这样看着我——是你自己说不想用别的手段，要堂堂正正通过正当程序使Peter在法律上成为你儿子的呀。” *

“算了算了，那就先搁置吧。”折腾了很多次都不成功，Tony觉得收养个孩子也没必要大费周章，他也没让Peter改姓Stark呢，反正不管法律上怎么界定，他跟Peter已经是亲人这件事都不会改变。

但他还是要跟Peter说明一下情况的。

当晚他回家的时候特地带了两份甜甜圈，小心翼翼地在餐桌上提起，而Peter只是很没所谓地说：“不是就不是吧。”

Tony有点怀疑自己的耳朵：“你不介意？”

“不过是法律程序罢了，难道在法律上不是养父子关系，我仍姓Parker不姓Stark，你就会把我丢到大街上不管吗？”

“当然不会。”Tony斩钉截铁地说。

Peter用叉子将意大利面卷起来：“而且不改姓也挺好的，如果你要结婚，也不会有那么多顾虑。”

这孩子怎么回事？？

“你这人小鬼大的家伙，还管起Daddy结婚的事情来了？”Tony·假装吃惊·Stark轻松地笑着，“小孩子就不要想那么成熟的事情，多考虑你自己，这种话说出来了，长大以后想起来是会羞耻到想撞墙的。”

“会吗？”男孩学着他养父的样子，举手投足间尽是优雅，“我只是想陪在你身边，直到你不再需要我。其他事情你做决定就好了。”

Tony被一个孩子噎得说不出话来，他眯起眼睛看餐桌对面的Peter。

……所以Peter还是个孩子啊。人生还有那么长，还没有真正开始，却就那么轻易地对另一个人作出承诺。

他应该让Friday录下来的，等Peter离开他的时候，他就拿出录像来取笑他。

 

Tony不知道的是，Peter之所以那么乖，做一个听话的好孩子，不仅是为了哄他开心，还为的是Mrs.Potts所说的那句“独立自信的乖孩子才能得到幸运”。

他放弃繁琐的收养程序的前一夜，Peter再次望见了流星。

乖孩子许愿：

“不是养父子也没关系，我只想陪在Tony身边。”他想了想，又补充道，“在不影响他工作的情况下……我希望能跟他并肩。”

 

 

【When I was twelve】

Peter第一次去复仇者联盟基地的时候，是Tony牵着他进去的。

“Tony？”

“Cap. ”Tony低头对Peter说，“这是美国队长，你不是很崇拜他吗？等下可以问他要个签名。”

Peter乖巧地说：“Good morning, Captain America. ”

Steve脸色一变，将Tony拉到一旁：“你结婚了吗？什么时候多了个这么大的儿子？他妈妈是谁？手续办过了么？婚礼怎么没邀请我们？”

“我当然还是世界上最优质的黄金单身汉，钻石王老五，”Tony翻了个白眼，“这是我去年收养的孩子，Peter Parker，在STARK EXPO上他失去了父母。”

他愧疚地看了Peter一眼：“我想对他负起责任。”

Peter对他露出一个大大的笑容来。

 

“这是你的Natasha姐姐，”Tony说，“不要惹她。”

在Nat反驳他的养父之前，Peter赶紧圆场：“早上好Natasha姐姐，妳今天很漂亮。”

“你好，Peter，”Nat忍不住捏了一下Peter白皙秀气的脸蛋，“Tony，你儿子比你会说话多了。”

Tony哼了一声，问道：“Peter，谁是你最喜欢的人？”

Peter真诚地说：“Tony. ”

“谁是你最喜欢的英雄？”

“Tony. ”

Tony还不满足，他得意地望了Nat一眼：“你最喜欢的不是Iron Man吗？”

“不，Tony，”Peter强调，“Iron Man是全世界的英雄，但Tony是我的英雄。”

只属于我的，我一个人的英雄。

他握紧Tony的手：“我最喜欢Tony了。”

“Nice work, kid. ”Tony觉得很长脸，“我带你去看你的英雄的工作间。”

“天！一定很酷！”

Nat看着这对养父子慢慢走远了，才若有所思地笑了一下。

 

“5月29日，晴。今天是Tony的生日，我考试又拿了第一，Tony很高兴喔！Mrs.Potts说她感到放松，因为有我在，Tony终于不再是要她操心的大孩子啦！我也很开心，因为管着Tony是一件很有趣的事情，我希望这是我一个人的责任。他未来的伴侣能不能像我们一样照顾好他呢？”

Peter想要划掉这句话，但是他犹豫了一下，还是舍不得在日记本上乱涂乱画。于是他在后面补充道：

“我想Mrs.Potts跟我的看法会是一样的——不能照顾好他的人，是没有资格成为Stark家的一份子的！”

他满意地对自己点点头，换了一行：

“我好喜欢他呀，Tony是世界上最好的人，也是世界上最好看的人，他的眼睛很漂亮，他的胡子就算不修也很漂亮——喔，我不应该用‘pretty’，Tony说，他很帅，我要用‘帅’这个词。”

“Peter！”Tony的声音从卫生间里传来，“快来刷牙！”

Peter合上笔记本，将它珍而重之地锁在自己的宝盒里，再用力地把宝盒塞到床底下。

他的声音软软的、奶里奶气的：“来啦！”

 

这一晚Tony久违的心理障碍再次发作，但症状比从前要轻很多。他才睁开眼睛，Peter就拥紧了他颤抖的身体，用还存留着淡淡牛奶味道的袖子给他擦了擦额上的汗，在他耳边小声地说：

“Hey, Tony, everything is okay. ”

“I will stay with you. ”

 

他快要过十三岁生日了。从他十岁那年的那个晚上开始，他们每天晚上都会相拥一起入睡。不知道是不是真的见效了，反正Peter Parker比任何烈酒跟女伴都有用，在Tony发作的时候，他总能第一时间醒来，陪在Tony身边，给他最亲密的支撑。Tony惊醒的次数越来越少，情绪也越来越稳定，对所有人来说都是幸运。

没有人会对此存在任何违背伦理的旖旎想象，于Tony而言他只是抱着一个香香软软的大号玩具罢了，反正Peter是他儿子嘛。Peter倒是开心得不行，作为一个孩子，Tony Stark唯一的亲属，他可以对他心爱的Iron Man做他能想到的所有亲密动作。

是Iron Man喔！真正的Iron Man！穿着金属的、会变形的战甲的、会飞的、很能打的那个！

这个世界上有多少人能睡在偶像身边啊？？？

不过他现在越长越高了，Tony再也不会把他抱起来骑在肩膀上了，这对Peter来说是一个遗憾。

“你是不是长得太快了？”Tony对着镜子比了比少年的身量，“很快就要超过我了。”

Peter无辜地眨眨眼：“长大了就好啦，我就可以保护你啦！”

“胡说什么，”Tony瞪他一眼，“小孩子就不要做英雄梦，Super Hero不是那么好当的。”

 

 

【When I was fifteen】

Peter十五岁那年，纽约出现了一个奇装异服的家伙，他戴着面罩、穿着自制的红蓝配色的制服，使用手腕上的发射器，凭一根细韧的蛛丝在城区荡来荡去。他力气很大，但他从来不干坏事，喜欢打击纽约城的犯罪，他是一个好人。

“他是一个好人。”Peter在餐桌上问起Tony的看法时，Tony是这么说的，“也许我们会有机会聊一聊天，Fury对他很感兴趣。”

Peter连声音都在微微颤抖：“在你看来，Spider Man有资格成为复仇者，跟你一起战斗吗？”

“不，不一定，”Tony喝了一口红酒，“我需要跟他见一面才知道。”

男孩低着头，没有继续说话的意思。Tony便主动问他：“你最近放学之后都去哪儿了？”

该不会是去约会了吧？

Tony想了想，他还是需要关注一下Peter的青春期，虽然他是一个开明的养父，但是也要对Peter作出适当的引导。

他试探性地问道：“有心仪的女孩子了？”

“没有！”Peter猛地抬起头来，“没有！我只爱你，Tony。”

都十五岁了还没大没小的。Tony瞥了他一眼，“Daddy不是不让你谈恋爱，我的魅力可比你大得多——只是，嗯，我希望你能够正面地看待青春期的悸动，不要做什么奇怪的事情，你是一个很聪明的孩子，你知道我在说什么，”Tony深呼吸了一下，“在创造生命之前必须做好对生命负责的准备。”

然后他又开始反思：自己对Peter的关心到位吗？

“我没有！”Peter有点生气了，他站起来将餐具收拾一下放进水槽，“我吃饱了，等下你丢洗碗机就行。”

Tony摸不着头脑。

这孩子今天连碗都不想洗了，他到底为什么生气啊？

 

“6月1日，晴。晚餐是泰国菜，我刚学的。他最近不知道怎么回事，居然都不喜欢吃牛排了——我又一次对他说我爱他，他还是不肯相信。”Peter在日记本上写道，“没关系，让他习惯听到我的爱也很好，他是一个富有魅力的成熟的人，把孩子的话当作儿戏很正常。”

“我真的希望我可以快一点长大……我想让他知道，想让他正视我的感情。我爱他，我真的爱他，我是世界上最爱他的人。”

 

 

Tony没有想过，那个穿着可笑的紧身衣戴个蛛网头的家伙，纽约的新的守护者，受到Fury青睐的年轻英雄，居然是他儿子。

当时他正跟Peter讲电话呢，那孩子都不知道是在干什么，说不了两句话就推脱着补习老师在叫自己啦不得不挂断电话啦，他没想太多，毕竟Peter准备要参加知识竞赛嘛。而且他也没有闲聊的时间，他刚接到了邮轮损毁的消息，必须立刻赶到现场。

那个神秘的家伙也在，他居然试图用蛛丝将裂成两半的邮轮连接起来。Tony在战甲里叹了口气，虽然很天真，但善良也是一定的。这样的人，如果能够加入The Avengers，他是很欢迎的。

“Hey, hey, kid? ”Tony尝试跟对方搭话，他猜这个人的年龄应该不会太大，“你知道我吗？我是Iron Man，这里交给我，你去把乘客都救出来，海面上有救生艇。”

对方没说话，用蛛丝在墙上写道：“Okay. ”

 

Tony收拾完残局之后，发现所有人都安全地待在了救生艇上，那个神秘的英雄已经不见了。

 

“你绝对想不到我今天遇到谁了。”Tony满足地嗅了嗅手上的奶油浓汤，他儿子的手艺真是越来越好了，“还记得我们之前说过的那个奇怪的家伙吗？他说他叫……Spider Man？我在任务现场跟他碰面了，幸好有他在，没有人受伤。不过他没有跟我交流，话都不肯说。”

“是、是吗？”Peter说，“感觉怎么样？”

为了不让Tony起疑，他又补充道：“我的意思是——跟他一起战斗的感觉怎么样？”

Tony想了想，“很期待能够跟他真正地见面。”

 

这一天来得比他俩想象得都要快，Tony又一次打不通他儿子的电话，边拨给补习老师，边穿上战甲往Friday所说的地址飞去。

“该死，怎么还没打通——”他躲过了一发炮弹，“纽约就不能peace一点吗？”

Peter还没回家呢，现在连电话都打不通，等下揍完反派顺便去接他好了。要是Peter出了什么事，他可怎么办啊。

所以，可想而知，当那个神秘的家伙将险些被炸伤的人送到安全区之后摘下头套，露出那张Tony最熟悉的俊秀脸蛋来的时候，他有多生气。

好啊，Mr.Parker，你终于学会说谎了。

“嘟嘟嘟……”

Tony咬牙切齿，打不通是吗？老子继续打。

“嘟——嘟——Hello? Tony? ”

我要冷静，我要冷静。

“是我，我出完任务准备回家了，你买菜了没有？”

“当然，我今晚会做日本菜喔，我不久前跟着班里的留学生学的，你一定会喜欢。”

还想讨好我，我今晚就让你吃巴掌炒屁股肉。

“你现在在哪？”

Tony躲在一堵被炸了大半的墙后，眼看着他儿子对电话里的他胡说八道，“我在补习社呀！喔，Ned在叫我，我要走啦，晚点见！”

Tony挂断电话，牙齿都咬得咔咔作响：“Friday，把这位Spider Man的光荣事迹都录下来，让我们今晚好好欣赏。”

 

Peter到家的时候，发现Tony已经坐在客厅里等他了。他心里咯噔一下，小心翼翼地叫了一声：“Tony? ”

哼，可算回来了。

“你今天好早啊，我马上去做饭——”Peter还没来得及溜进厨房，Dummy一把将他拦住，Tony轻飘飘地说：“先不急，我今天看到了很有趣的新闻，想跟你分享。”

Peter眼睁睁地看着出现在全息投影里的自己，连向他道谢的路人的脸都是超清的。

啊，他右耳朵后面有一颗小痣诶，他才知道呢。

他弱弱地说：“我可以解释……”

“解释？解释什么？你为什么没去补习社？还是偷偷背着我做我不允许你做的事？”Tony气到笑了出来，“真有你的，Mr.Parker，哦不，我应该叫你，Spider Man？”

 

“Tony，我觉得你也可以考虑……”

“考虑什么？”Tony胡子都快气飞了，“你听着，Fury，我为这个世界付出的还不够多吗？你们还想从我身上得到什么？我是Iron Man，我为复仇者们筹备基地、制作战衣，我亲自守护这个世界——现在我连儿子都要贡献出来？”

Peter小声地提醒：“我是被收养的，Tony。”

“你闭嘴，你现在只需要闭上嘴，”Tony扶住额头，Peter赶紧安慰似的摸摸他养父的头，又揉揉他养父的手，表示自己很好很安全。

“被变异蜘蛛咬到这种事情你居然还瞒着我？要是出了什么问题，你要怎么对我负责？我要怎么对你负责？”Tony站起来又坐下，“幸好你没事，我的意思是，但凡你有一点闪失——不，我明天就让那个实验室倒闭！”

好吧，他的养父这次是真的很生气又担心，Peter认为自己确实是闭嘴比较好。

Cap谨慎地问：“你会揍他吗？”

“？”

Cap给了Peter一个鼓励的眼神，表示自己会护着他：“小孩子应该要用爱来教育，美国队长很乐意帮你这个忙。”

“小孩子，”Tony明白Steve的心思了，“他逞能的时候怎么没想到自己是小孩子？”

“Tony，行了，这种话说得再多也没有用。我们要是相信你能狠得下心揍他，还能算是你多年的战友吗？”Natasha拆开巧克力的包装，“为什么不能听听Peter自己的意见呢？他都十五岁了，如果他能加入The Avengers，一定是很强大的战力。”

……

只帮着他不帮着我又哪里算是我多年的战友了？？？

“不，不可能，你们不用再说了，”Tony一把将Peter拉起来，“我要带他回家！”

“Tony……”

“行了，Cap，我有分寸。”

他仿佛是真的疲乏了，此时此刻他只是一个父亲；他对会议室里的所有人挥挥手，示意自己要走了：“我需要消化一下。”

 

主卧里的灯已经暗下来了，Peter走进房间，怯怯地喊了一句：“Tony？”

黑色睡袍散乱、敞开到胸腹的男人靠在床头，捧着一本书，瞥了他一眼，继续沉默。

“Daddy? ”没有被拒绝，Peter松了口气。

“还知道叫我Daddy呢，”Tony冷笑，“Spider Man也会敬畏他Daddy吗？”

Peter凑到他身旁，轻轻地给他揉捏肩膀。

“I just wanted to be like you, Tony. ”

Tony的强硬口气终究还是跟他僵硬发酸的肌肉一样慢慢地松软下来：“But I wanted you to be better. ” 

“你在十岁的时候就说过要保护我，只是我没想过你有一天会……”他嘴里发苦，“我也早就说过了，超级英雄不是那么好当的，我不希望你的安全受到一点威胁。”

我那么辛苦地护着这个世界，还不是因为有你在。

Peter小声地说：“我也很担心你啊。”

说得那么好听，你怎么就没有想过，你对我也很重要？

我只想保护你，现在我有属于自己的力量了，你为什么不给我一个机会呢？

“我保证，一定听你的，你让我待机就待机，你允许我出任务我再跟着你，”Peter开始帮对方按摩小腿，“平日里我只做一个纽约的好邻居，怎么样？”

 

 

【Two weeks later】

“Happy Birthday, Peter! ”Dr.Banner递给他一个礼物盒，“Tony在里面等你。”

今天是Peter的生日，Tony对他说，为他准备了生日礼物，让他放学之后就到The Avengers来。

他才一走进工作间，只听“嘭嘭嘭”的礼炮声在耳边响起，爆炸的彩带落在他头上、肩膀上，复仇者们齐声说：“生日快乐！Peter！”

蜘蛛感应将所有声音都放到最大，他睁开眼，他最爱的人穿着他最为熟悉的三件套西服，头发梳得一丝不苟，双手抱在胸前，微笑着对他说：“你来了。”

那个人牵起Peter的手，将他引到玻璃柜前，示意他拉下那块幕布。

“Can I……？”Peter猜到了什么，他的手在发抖。

Tony干脆握起他的手去揭幕布。

“Surprise! ”

一身红蓝配色的制服，专属于Peter的AI助手向他打了个招呼：“Hello, Peter. ”

“它是你的了，”Tony说，“Welcome, the newest official member of The Avengers, ”

他的英雄向他正式地伸出右手：“Hi, Spider Man. ”

 

 

我允许你加入The Avengers绝不是因为我认可你去冒险，而是我觉得……如果是我的父亲，他也不会同意我成为Iron Man。

有些事情只有Tony Stark可以做得到，当然也就有些事情只能由Peter Parker做到。

我不能、也不会阻拦你，但至少，我要给你我所能给你的最好的。

 

 

“Peter. ”

Tony才搭着他的男孩的肩膀从工作间走出来，就被Bruce叫走了，美丽的红发女特工靠在墙上，向Peter招招手。

“妳找我有事吗，Natasha姐姐？”

“我想跟你谈一谈关于你养父的事情。”Natasha强调了“养父”两个字，“我需要知道你的真实想法。”

少年微微地笑着，仿佛连提起Tony都会让他心情变好似的：“没问题，妳想知道什么？”

“你对他——”

“没错，”Peter点点头，“我爱他。”

Nat的眼神一下沉重起来。

果然，她的猜测向来都很准确。从六年前Peter第一次来基地的时候，她就觉得这两人的关系不会简单。

“Peter，你考虑好了吗？”

像是听到了什么荒诞的笑话一样，Peter笑意更甚：“我明白妳在担心什么，Natasha姐姐，我爱他，是真的，是永远的，是唯一的。”

妳又怎么能懂呢？

我从小最崇拜的就是钢铁侠，我的房间里贴满他的照片，我梦想着与他并肩；我听到他在电视机上的演讲，我知道他的牺牲，我理解他的痛苦；在STARK EXPO上我失去了父母，但这不是Tony的错，没有他，我根本不可能活到现在；他收养了我，我很感激。

妳又怎么能懂呢？

如果有一个人：我陷入危险时，是他来拯救；我无法安睡时，是他来陪伴；我做出新料理时，是他来品尝；他无时无刻不在我的生活里，陪我走过无数个日夜。

我会爱上他，我理所当然地会爱上他。

妳又怎么能懂呢？

我爱了他许久，从童年到少年；而他正好需要我。在他无助的时候，是我陪伴在他身边；在他难过的时候，我会给予他安慰。

在他身旁的每一个晚上，我都不敢睡得太沉，只为能够在他需要我的时候，以最快的速度醒来。

即使不一定有用也好；我至少能给他一个亲吻，一个拥抱。

他也会爱我，我会想办法让他也爱上我。

妳懂吗？

Natasha没再作出什么评价，她只是说：

“他是我很看重的朋友，我最珍贵的同伴，最心爱的家人。”

她直视少年的双眼。

“如果你的感情使他困扰，或者使他受到伤害，我绝对不会坐视不管。”

Peter松了口气，他知道Natasha是默许了：“妳放心。”

“我不会让他受到任何伤害。”

无论是来自我的，还是这个世界上的任何人的。

绝不。

 

 

【When I was sixteen】

“What do you mean, Mr.Parker? ”Tony无法再用“kid”来称呼眼前的少年，他最珍视的养子，双手支撑在自己的脑袋两侧，正将他困在怀抱与墙壁之间。

“我爱你，Tony。”

Tony开始思考要不要让Friday打开消防程序，Peter搞不好是发烧烧坏脑子了。

“我爱了你很多年，”那人凌厉漂亮的轮廓由自己的指尖慢慢描绘，Peter感到满足，“从十岁，到十六岁。”

他又突然摇摇头，订正道：“如果算上跟你相处之前所度过的四年，那我整整爱了你十年。”

这样算也没有错，因为Tony在成为Iron Man之前，就已经是镁光灯下的常客了。Peter第一次在电视机上看到他的时候，Tony一身考究昂贵的定制西装，出席了一场听证会，并在会议上将议员怼得无法招架，他的英俊成熟与伶牙俐齿给Peter留下了极深的印象。

谁能想到，在四年后，因为STARK EXPO，他失去了两个最重要的人，又得到了另一个最重要的人呢？当Mrs.Potts牵着他的手走进这栋海景别墅的时候，Tony眼里的愧疚他看得清清楚楚。

“……我很抱歉，Peter。”

这是Tony跟他见面之后的第一句话。

 

“……我很抱歉，Peter。”

我到底是哪里做得还不够好？？？

竟然让Peter对我产生这种奇怪的想法，是我的教育出了差错吗？

Tony寻思应该给他儿子找个心理医生，毕竟将崇拜与依赖当作爱情是青少年最容易犯的错误之一。

 

同一句话，Peter哭笑不得，连面对自己的告白，他都要说同一句话。

“我不需要你的道歉，Tony，我也不希望你对我愧疚，你并不亏欠我什么。”Peter明白他的心结，“那不是你的错，我很感激你救了我——我没有在哄你，是真的。”

“如果不是你，我会死在十岁那年。”

在坏蛋机器人的炮火之下。

“每个晚上，我都睡在你的身旁。虽然这不是什么值得高兴的事——但我还是觉得很幸福——在你……发作的时候，在你身边的人是我，会立刻醒来的人是我，唯一能够安慰你的人是我。但这并不是偶然，Tony，那一年里，我从来没有深眠过。”

“你说我的日本料理做得很不错，对吗？那是我在学校里向一个留学生请教的，她很喜欢我，我很抱歉不能给她她需要的回应，”Peter望着那双不安的蜜糖色眼眸，“她说，她每天都在想我，吃饭的时候想着，上课的时候也想着，睡觉的时候也会想着——她们日语里有一个词，叫做想い寝，”

“意思是，想着心爱的人睡着，那样的睡眠是浅浅淡淡的。”*

Tony打算帮他儿子顺便请一个日语老师，这个发音实在太不正宗了。

“我早就对你说过，我希望能够成为你的救赎。我最开心的是，自从你允许了我跟你睡在一起，你再也没有邀请过别的女伴回家。”Peter很想举起那个人的手放到唇边吻一下，始终还是忍住了：

“你已经为我单身了那么久，”

“我应该对你负责的，是不是？”

 

当晚Peter回自己的次卧睡觉了，这是六年来的第一次。

“我会给你时间的，请你好好考虑，可以吗？”他最后说。

……所以我的教育到底是在哪里出了问题？？？

Tony有点懊恼地抓乱了自己今天为给Peter庆祝生日而精心打理过的发型。

他不是不爱Peter，说真的，在他痛苦的时候，在他悲伤的时候，在他喜悦的时候，陪在他身边的都是Peter，他需要的从来都是Peter。Peter今年十六岁了，他灵动的眼睛从来都只看着自己，他学新菜式从来都是为了自己，他轻浅的亲吻与紧实的拥抱从来都属于自己。

他不动心吗？他可能会不动心吗？

只是这种感情对于他跟Peter来说，对于他的战友来说，对于全世界来说，也许都是难以接受的。

Peter跟他的想法居然是一样的，这让他感到惊讶。果然，人人都爱Tony Stark嘛。

自大的玩笑也没有用，再怎么给自己放松都没有用，他的笑容短暂出现又消失。

这一夜，他根本睡不着。

 

同样睡不着的还有Peter，他弹着枕边睡帽上的毛球，使它晃荡起来——他已经长大了，戴不上它了——望着窗外。

“流星！是流星！” 

像十岁那年一样，他跪在窗台上扒着玻璃，等那一道光芒在夜空中再一次划过。

“我希望Tony能够尽快爱上我，”Peter攥紧双拳举在胸前，心中默念：“我愿意用我余生所有的幸运——不，我愿意透支到下辈子、下下辈子……来交换他的爱。”

如果流星比你更容易心软，那我便向流星许愿。

求求你，快点爱上我吧。

我的月亮，我的神明，我的全部的爱与幸运。

 

 

“Tony? ”

Pepper一见到他就踩着十厘米高跟鞋冲了过来：“Tony，你还好吗？你怎么了？”

整晚都没睡下的Tony喝了七杯咖啡，硬是做了一晚上的实验，现在连眼睛都是肿的。

“我没事，Pepper，”Tony示意她到办公室来，“我有些事情……想问问妳的意见。”

 

“Remedy, ”Pepper撑着脑袋，“他对自己的定位很有意思啊。”

这是能开玩笑的时候吗？Tony瞪了她一眼。

“Well……说实话，我并不在乎，我想复仇者们也不会在乎，”Pepper庄重地说，“你喜欢谁是你的自由，只要你没把对方绑到家里强迫他爱上你——纽约是什么地方？美国是什么地方？或许我换个说法，你公民权利的边界在于行使时不侵犯他人的合法权利。”

“我从来不知道你有法律专业的学位，Pepper。”Tony说，“我们是养父子的关系……”

Pepper一脸正中下怀的表情：“That’s the point, Tony, ”

她直起身子，严肃地说：“你们并不是——至少在法律上，你们不是。”

“你们根本就没有任何关系，只是同居了很多年而已。”

 

“你问我的意见？Tony，从什么时候开始我的想法对你而言那么重要了？”Natasha把玩着一个魔方，“拜托，你们两个人的事情，只要双方自愿，跟我们都没有关系吧。”

Tony觉得他跟Nat之间是不是少了一段沟通，跳跃得太快，连他都有点摸不着头脑。

“这很奇怪吗？你从来没有留意过Peter话里的感情是什么类型的？”Nat简直要怀疑Tony的情商，“你是他的唯一，他是你的唯一，我说完了。”

仿佛Tony的来访——或者说情感咨询——是在打扰她那样，Nat做了个送客的手势：“你还有什么想询问的？你们的感情并不荒谬，连浣熊都能给我发邮件呢，你爱上一个优秀的男孩子到底有什么需要解释的？”

“以后秀恩爱之前先发墨镜，再见。”她最后说。

 

 

【When I was twenty】

Peter Parker的男朋友，是闻名世界的亿万富翁、前·纽约的花花公子、前·武器生产商、天才科学家和慈善家、初代复仇者之一、钢铁侠Tony Stark。

Peter十岁的时候，在STARK EXPO上失去了父母。

但他还是很喜欢钢铁侠。

Peter二十岁的时候，跳级完成了MIT的课程。

他还是很喜欢钢铁侠，而他也终于在达到要求之后，得到了钢铁侠。

 

 

* 无法收养是情节需要啦。

 

* 原话出自微博

终于用上了，爽到。

 

 

END.

 

祝宇宙无敌超级可爱天下第一神仙宝贝小甜甜汤荷兰生日快乐！

 

是我最爱的小奶狗切开变成小狼狗！

原梗来自 @酱酱酿酿 非常感谢酱老师的授权！指路香得不行的原梗

@咕咕咕 咕老师我来了！本人虽迟但到！

 

本篇的主线灵感是源于周柏豪的《宏愿》，想不到吧.jpg

「 流星假使比哭声心软，我笑着去许愿

奇迹假使一生得一次 这晚让我抱回这份暖 」

 

最后……我必须道歉，真的。  
我也不知道……为什么会写成这样。一开始只想写一个温暖治愈的故事，让他们好好地相爱，但毕竟这是养父子……呜呜呜很好吃可是真的好难写啊QAQ  
这是我考虑得最多的一篇，也许还是最不好的一篇。我很抱歉，这么棒的梗，我……  
这次不喜欢的人就悄悄私信我讲出你们的看法吧，骂轻一点喔QAQ


End file.
